Checked Blankets
by Tossino
Summary: Lavi prepares a... uh. "Picnic" in an unused room of the Order. LaviYu, LaviKanda, Landa, shounen-ai.


**Title:** Checked Blankets

**Summary:** Lavi prepares a... uh. "Picnic" in an unused room of the Order.

**Pairing:** LaviYu

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** ...sap? Cuteness? Stupidness? Uhm, a bit of an abrupt ending?

**Disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me~

This is a _few days late_ birthday gift for Morphine Dementia. She requested... LaviYu cuteness, short and simple. xD Happy birthday, dear!

Point out any typos or the like and enjoy the story~

* * *

**~ Checked Blankets ~**

It wasn't exactly romantic or anything.

To be honest, it wasn't romantic _at all_. The room was unused and had been very dusty before Lavi had cleaned it out, but there was only so much he could do on such short notice. He had managed to get up a few lit candles and expanded the window (the hammer sure came in handy sometimes; it wasn't exactly pretty but it was early spring so the night air wasn't really cold or anything, not that Kanda would have minded, and who cared how it looked), but that was about it.

But of course, when he pulled three checked blankets (better too much than too little) and a basket into the room, Kanda got caught up on such a tiny detail.

"Did you fucking _break_ the wall, you idiot?"

He pouted. "No. There was already a window there," he sniffed, and then grinned. "I just made it bigger, 'cause it was tiny! We can see the stars better this way~"

Kanda huffed and gave him a raised eyebrow and for a moment he almost looked like he was going to say something more, but instead he just walked further into the room and took a look around. Maybe you would expect someone like him to think that it was incredibly stupid to break the wall just for the sake of stars, but he was really the kind to appreciate things like that, in a Kanda way and without making it obvious.

Like kicking Lavi awake before the sunrise in the morning just so they could get out and watch it. Lavi had pouted and whined about how he could at least have warned him the day before but he had just ignored it all, and snorted every now and then. Even when actually _romantic_ he still managed to be forceful.

Honestly.

But that was why Lavi loved him.

He put down the basket, tossed the blankets down next to it, and headed over to drape himself over Kanda, one arm over his shoulder and one around his waist, head on his other shoulder. The expected reaction would be a twitch of an eyebrow and an attempt to get him to back off, but it didn't come this time because, well, there was no need. No one around to see~

"You better not start complaining about the cold," Kanda said dryly and glanced at the red on his shoulder. "It's your damn fault and I don't want to hear it."

Lavi pouted and locked his fingers together, squishing Kanda's upper body just slightly. There was a silent grunt at it, and he got an elbow softly jammed into his ribs, but he just snickered.

"Yes, boss," he said cheerfully and pecked Kanda's neck before he backed off to set up the little... "picnic".

And a minute later, Lavi had pulled Kanda down onto one of the checked blankets and lied down partly on his legs to remove his boots.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked testily and tried to kick Lavi, but that was pretty impossible with him lying like that, though he actually didn't make any other move to push him off.

"Boots are unnecessary~" Lavi cooed and pulled off one of them, about to throw it away but Kanda snatched it from him and put it down on the floor next to the blanket instead. "Gee, so picky."

"Che."

He smiled and pulled off the other one, and as Kanda was about to take that one too he suddenly sat up and yanked it out of the swordsman's reach. He saw a flash of teeth before his face ended up planted into Kanda's chest as he was tackled to the floor and he felt hands move further up his flailing arm, and the boot was pulled away.

When he could breathe again, Kanda sat on his chest with a triumphant smirk on his face as he put the boot next to its twin.

"Idiot rabbit," he said with a tone that made Lavi wonder if he was in danger

And then he got strangled by his own scarf.

Before Kanda turned around on top of him to take care of his boots, because what Kanda lost, _he_ lost. But he had nothing against getting a fairly nice view of Kanda's butt - and getting very tempted to smack it - so he didn't complain and hummed to himself as his boots were placed next to Kanda's. And only when Kanda moved to stand up did he smack one of the butt cheeks.

What could he say, the temptation was too big.

He got a nice hit on the top of his head but he could only laugh despite how Kanda's cheek twitched.

"Bastard," Kanda grumbled and sat down, folding his arms and _glaring_ at Lavi.

Lavi wasn't affected at all though and opened the basket, pulling out a thermos and two cups and pouring up some hot chocolate. He was pretty sure Kanda would give it very suspicious looks, but he would try it eventually, he was pretty sure of that too. It couldn't be _too_ bad, right? Sure Kanda didn't like sweet things but it wasn't quite that sweet.

"I'm not drinking that."

There we go. Lavi snickered and put a cup in Kanda's hands anyway. "Oh, come on, try it~" he chirped and picked up his own cup. "Ya never try new things."

"Exactly, so why should I now?" Kanda asked dryly.

"I dunno," Lavi said and shrugged innocently as he took a sip from his cup.

Kanda put his down and crossed his arms again, eyeing Lavi suspiciously but not moving. Still, you could almost see how his muscles were tense, waiting for something to happen. _His hair_ almost seemed to twitch every now and then. But despite that, when Lavi turned to him, put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss with hot chocolate still in his mouth, he had barely managed to back off even a few inches.

He flailed for a moment before yanking his head back and spluttering. "Y-you little-"

Lavi kissed him again after another quick sip, but was forced to pull back himself because of a painful bite to his upper lip. He inhaled sharply and rubbed his mouth, frowning a little and pouting as he lowered his hand.

"You're _fucking disgusting_," Kanda growled and looked as if he was trying to lick away all the taste from his mouth. "You're so goddamn persistent, fucking rabbit. Don't pull me into your stupid games."

" 'm not fuckin' at the moment, Yu, but that can be arranged," Lavi just said and grinned.

Hands clenched in his scarf and yanked him forward until he was just inches away from Kanda's face again, and those bared teeth looked pretty dangerous. Even if sexy. Hm~

He stuck his tongue out and licked them. Kanda snarled and shook him violently.

"Shut up!" he snapped and shoved him away with an angry huff, turning his back towards him.

"Aww, dun' be like that, Yuuuu~" Lavi whined and scooted over to him, draping himself over his back and burying his face in that lovely neck and breathing in that lovely scent.

He wriggled a little while at it too, just for the sake of it, and settled himself there nicely like a puzzle piece. They were like that now; puzzle pieces that would fit perfectly together if combined right. And they were masters at this puzzle after these months together, it came naturally and smoothly, something that was memorised. Like how Lavi's nose fit perfectly in just that angle under Kanda's jaw.

Lavi purred a little too as he felt Kanda's muscles relax and fingers lacing with his. Kanda wasn't really mad, no, so it was all good. Like so~

"What's with the extra blankets?" Kanda asked blankly and pulled one of them up with his free hand.

Lavi hummed and raised his head so that he could see the blanket to take it with his free hand, pulling at it until he managed to wrap it around them, shutting out what little cold there was.

"This," he mumbled and kissed Kanda's cheek before straightening up a little. "Now come on. I gotcha some soba."

Kanda turned his head a little and dropped his end of the blanket, lips actually spreading into a small smile. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he turned around to look suspiciously down at the basket while Lavi reached into it to pull out the bowl of soba Jeryy had arranged especially for the sake of this occasion. Lavi didn't know how it was special, but it supposedly was.

And Kanda apparently saw that, as he perked up when he removed the plastic that Jeryy had put over it. Lavi snuggled up to him as close as he dared while he was about to eat precious soba and grabbed a sandwhich and his cup of hot chocolate. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he tugged at the blanket to make sure it wouldn't slide off before he stuffed his mouth with the sandwhich.

"And what about the _last_ blanket?" Kanda snorted after a short while, when he had gotten some noodles into his stomach. "Is it just going to lie there?"

Lavi shrugged. "Yeah?" he asked and tilted his head a little.

Kanda smacked him over the head again, but lightly this time. "Swallow before you speak," he grumbled.

Lavi sighed and swallowed, smiling a little. "What 'bout it?"

"...why did you even bring it?"

"Better too much than too little~ Who knows what could happen. Maybe we'll spill hot chocolate all over this one or somethin'."

He snickered.

"If you do, I'll kill you," Kanda deadpanned.

"Nah, ya'd never kill me~" Lavi hummed and nuzzled his nose under Kanda's ear.

"Sure about that?"

He looked up, blinking a little at the smirk that met him, and just smiled. "Yep! Completely~"

Kanda huffed and tried to look displeased, but he was never a good actor (aside from some very few occasions, like when acting as if he wasn't turned on) so it pretty much failed, very badly. So Lavi just snickered and Kanda glared at him before grudgingly finishing his soba. And as soon as he put the bowl away, Lavi grabbed the blanket with one hand and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing their cheeks together.

Kanda snorted and turned his head to brush his lips over Lavi's cheek, and made him shiver by fingering a little on his earring.

"Rabbit," he muttered fondly as he scratched behind Lavi's ear. "My rabbit."

"Always~" Lavi hummed.

He turned his head so that their lips could meet and tangled his legs with Kanda's, brushing feet clad with a bright orange socks over feet in bright blue. And this was why he didn't want them to wear boots.

Why yes, Kanda was actually wearing bright blue socks. No, he hadn't really had any complaints about that idea because, well, Lavi had to admit that... he didn't do stupid things randomly very often. He was mostly caught up in his work or fluttering around the Order socialising while Kanda did his thing.

So stupid picnics in unromantic rooms and stupid ideas with wearing colourful socks together was something that he honestly didn't do often, which most people would... probably think he did, but that wasn't how it was. Kanda actually was the one who stood for most of the little... couple-ish escapades. Though they were a bit less stupid than Lavi's rarer ideas.

They were both cold bastards in different ways. But it worked out. They fit together like puzzle pieces in many ways. Or maybe it was more like a scale with pretty much just the right amount of equal and different weights. Equal weights because well, it helped that they were alike in a lot of ways too.

Lavi broke the kiss and tucked his nose under Kanda's chin, smiling. "Really not gonna drink that hot chocolate?" he asked.

Kanda snorted. "No."

Lavi snickered and rubbed Kanda's side a little with one hand, humming for a few moments before fumbling for the basket again.

"Good thing I brought tea too, then."


End file.
